Problem: Emily was assigned articles 36 through 59 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 36 through 59, we can subtract 35 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 24. We see that Emily read 24 articles. Notice that she read 24 and not 23 articles.